More Than He Bargained For
by Joeys Littlelady
Summary: At first Thorin was not overly enamoured at the thought of becoming an uncle. That quickly changed upon the arival of his first sister-son. A series of snippets from Fili and Kili growing up with Uncle Thorin and the rest of the Durin family.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So. Here we have a series of little snippets of Fili and Kili growing up under the watchful eye of uncle Thorin. The first and last chapters are set during the Hobbit with everything in between going back in time. I have set no ages to the dwarfs through the story but the chapters are in chronological order. I know that dwarves age slower than men in Middle Earth but I am uncertain about how they age mentally in relation to their physical aging. For my convenience though a five year old dwarf can talk. Also, for the record I do believe the Hobbit describes Fili as being the younger of he and Kili but I am going by the family tree at the back of Return of the King which lists him as older. I have also been "corrected" in reviews before about how Thorin is not the oldest of he and his cousins but again, according to that family tree in Return of the King, he is older than Balin so this is what I am using.

Some of the chapters are ridiculously short but hey – they have Durin cuteness so forgive me? I was gonna post them one at a time but then was scared I'd start changing them or adding so here they all are!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. If it were there would be a happier ending for uncle Oakenshield and his beloved sister-sons.

**More Than He Bargained For**

"Fili! Kili!"

The two dwarfs in question flinched slightly at Thorin's tone but never-the-less the two made their way obediently over to the company leader. A faint frown pulled on Bilbo's brow as he watched Thorin apparently chastise the two brothers although over what the hobbit had no idea. He could not recall them doing anything wrong.

"What's troubling you laddie?"

Bilbo looked up to find Balin standing beside him, Gloin in turn next to him. Bilbo shook his head.

"Oh nothing's troubling me. I just..." he gestured loosely toward where Thorin stood with the two younger dwarfs. "I just notice that Thorin is somewhat harsh on Fili and Kili is he not?"

To Bilbo's surprise Balin smirked and Gloin outright chuckled.

"When it suits him," Balin replied with an arched eyebrow, gazing over at their leader and the two brothers standing in front of him, heads bowed sheepishly. Gloin scoffed.

"When _they_ _let __him_ be," he commented, smiling fondly. "They could still wrap uncle Thorin around their little fingers if they chose to."

Bilbo's eyes widened comically.

"_Uncle_ Thorin?" he sputtered, looking over at the three dwarves in question again.

"Aye, Fili and Kili were born to Thorin's younger sister, Dis," Balin tilted his head to the side slightly. "You did not know?"

"No," Bilbo admitted. "I knew them to be brothers and I knew Thorin is a cousin to both of you but..." the Hobbit studied Thorin and his nephews. Of course now the family traits were easy to see. And the finer clothing and weaponry the two young brothers bore made more sense. "No one said anything about them being related so closely. And they haven't acted like they are closely related."

Gloin gave a nod.

"Thorin will be keen to avoid showing favouritism."

Balin nodded in agreement.

"And the young lads will be keen to prove they are here on their own merits and not just as the King's sister-sons and heirs of Durin."

Gloin let out another gruff chuckle.

"Do you remember when Thorin found out Dis was with child?" he asked his cousin. Balin too let out a laugh.

"Oh he was not terribly impressed was he?"

Gloin put on his best stormy expression, mirroring the one Thorin currently wore, furrowing his brows deeply.

"Pray it be a boy, our kingdom needs an heir," he said in a low voice. Bilbo looked from one dwarf to the other.

"He was not excited?" the hobbit asked. Balin shook his head.

"Not at first no."

Gloin's eyebrow arched.

"That quickly changed when wee Fili was born mind," he pointed out, a somewhat affectionate smile pulling on his lips. Balin too smiled.

"Ah yes, that it did."


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than He Bargained For**

It was late into the evening when Thorin Oakenshield left the forge, a good solid days work behind him. The king with no throne was currently residing with his younger sister and her husband but said husband was working late shifts in a nearby mine with a group of other dwarves, which meant Dis only had to cook for herself and her brother. She would be furious that Thorin was coming home late... _Again_.

As Thorin stepped over the threshold to his sister's home he quickly realised she was not alone and almost immediately he identified her company. Dwalin's distinctive voice was followed quickly by Gloin's. Thorin was willing to bet their respective older brothers were there too. Sure enough he found all four of his distant cousins gathered in the lounge area of Dis's home.

"And what time do you call this?" Dis demanded from the other side of the room, hands on hips. Thorin offered his best impression of a sheepish expression, approaching his sister slowly.

"I'm sorry," he leant down and kissed his sister's cheek. "The hour escaped my notice."

Dis's eyebrow arched dubiously.

"You work too hard," she muttered quietly, only for her brothers' ears before raising her voice for the whole gathering. "Well at least there was _someone _here to eat the food I prepared for a change. There _may_ be some left for you in the pantry. I am going to have an early night," Dis gave her brother a quick nod, turning a warm smile to their guests. "Leave you lads to it. Thank you for your visit."

The four dwarves gathered round the room returned various affectionate farewells to their female cousin as she disappeared through the door. Thorin sighed quietly and slumped into the chair she had vacated. Balin, sitting nearest the door, rolled his eyes slightly and clambered to his feet and followed behind Dis. Dwalin turned toward Thorin.

"Busy day then?" he queried. Thorin let out another sigh, tilting his head back and running his hands over his face.

"_Very_," he confirmed. Running his hands into his hair he looked around the room at his three remaining cousins. "So to what do we owe this unexpected visit?"

"We wished to congratulate your sister on her joyous news," Gloin replied, rolling his eyes slightly as Thorin blinked in confusion. "The baby."

"Oh. Yes, of course," Thorin nodded. Dis had told him of her pregnancy a few days before. The three cousins sat for a moment waiting for more of a reaction but all that left Thorin's lips was a gruff thanks as Balin returned with a plate of food. Gloin and Dwalin exchanged a look as Oin leant forward.

"Look laddie, I know you would prefer that Durin blood be born in the halls of Erebor, we _all_ would," he acknowledged. "But we are settled here, as safe as can be given our circumstance. It will be good to see a babe again - it has been too long."

Balin nodded in agreement as he reclaimed his previous seat.

"And Dis will make a fine mother."

Thorin's expression softened a little.

"Aye, she will," he agreed. "She _is_ very excited."

Gloin's lips curled into a smile.

"And you will get to be an uncle! Imagine a little nephew to train and tell tales of old to, or a little niece to look aft…"

"A nephew," Thorin interrupted with a firm nod. The other four dwarves blinked.

"You wish for a boy?" Oin arched an eyebrow. Thorin gave a solemn nod.

"Our kingdom needs an heir."

The four cousins all rolled their eyes as Thorin tucked into his meal although none looked surprised, choosing instead to change the topic. There was plenty of time until the baby would be here…

x-x-x

_Plenty of time _passed quickly. Before Thorin knew it he was pacing back and forth in the corner of his sisters quarters, feeling utterly helpless as his sibling let out periodic cries of pain. The one blessing was that his brother-in-law was there to hold Dis's hand and offer comfort. As useless as he felt by doing nothing he was not sure he would have been much use anyway.

Suddenly the room fell still. Thorin paused in his pacing and turned slowly to look across the room, blinking as he found the healers handing his sister a bundle of cloth.

"It's a boy," he heard the lead healer say. Thorin watched as his sister's face lit up, her husband sitting down next to her, his lips too curling into a smile as the couple gazed at the babe in Dis's arms. The healers set about clearing away their things and heading for the door.

"My sister is well?" Thorin caught the head healer before he slipped from the room. The healer smiled reassuringly.

"She is well," he confirmed. "Tired albeit but in good health. The baby too. Both as healthy as can be. I will return to check on them periodically as precaution but you need not worry."

Thorin gave a satisfied nod and gestured that the healer may take his leave. Letting out a quiet, tired sigh he bowed his head, letting the relief wash over him that the birthing process - which was never without risk - had gone so smoothly.

"Thorin," Dis's voice tore the elder dwarf's attention back to the room. Looking up he found his brother-in-law stepping away from the bed. "Come and meet your nephew."

Thorin forced a smile, waving his hand.

"Oh, no you two just... You both enjoy your moment."

Dis rolled her eyes, exchanging a quick look with her husband before he in turn headed for the door. Thorin frowned.

"I'm thirsty," the female shrugged, nodding towards the now vacant space on the bed.

"Then I'll..." Thorin began, starting to head for the door, figuring he could beat his brother-in-law.

"_Thorin_."

The dwarf sighed and turned back toward the bed. He never could say no to his baby sister. Walking forward steadily he sat carefully on the edge of the bed, looking down obediently as Dis angled the bundle in her arms toward him. Despite himself Thorin's lips curled toward a smile. A tiny little hand reached out from under the blanket, fingers twitching toward his mother. Dis held her little finger toward the hand, laughing softly as the little hand grabbed on.

"He's going to be strong," she commented proudly. "A true Durin."

"Aye," Thorin agreed, turning a warm smile toward his sister. "He is beautiful Dis."


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin's lips curled toward a smile as finally the first few homes of his village came into sight. Finally he was home. His spirits lifted by the thought of a warm meal made by the hands of his sister and the thought of the comfortable bed she kept spare for him quickening Thorin's pace. A very short while later his sibling's home came into view, Dis herself working out in the garden chatting to one of the other dwarfs from the town. Neither older dwarf noticed the approaching throne-less King but the little dwarfling at Dis's feet did.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled. For a brief moment panic flitted across Dis's face as Fili ran from her side but she quickly registered what her son had said. Looking up she smiled at her approaching brother as Fili ran toward him as fast as his short, young legs could carry him. Thorin returned a smile to the dwarfling's grin, kneeling down to meet him as Fili flung his arms out. A slight grunt escaped Thorin's lips as his nephew collided into his chest but a laugh quickly followed.

"Hello Fili," he said, wrapping one arm around the small figure, easily scooping the youngster up against his chest. Making his way toward his sister Thorin held out his spare arm and Dis happily accepted the offered hug.

"Welcome back brother," she said warmly. "It is so good to see you."

Thorin smiled.

"It is good to be back," he admitted. He had been gone too long. Releasing his sister he looked down at Fili, the dwarfling still gripping his tunic tightly. "And look at you! You've grown since last I saw you."

Fili beamed up at him.

"Mister Dwalin says I will soon be big enough to bear a sword!"

"Is that so?" Thorin nodded, the dubious, amused tone that was lost on Fili was mirrored by Dis's arched eyebrow and amused smirk. Both knew Dwalin would not give the little one a weapon until he was absolutely ready – but he would make sure Fili was excited and eager for when that time came. Dis gestured for Thorin to follow her back into the house, waving at the dwarf she had earlier been conversing with.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt…"

"Nonsense," Dis waved away her brothers objections. "I see him every day. _You _on the other hand…"

Thorin offered a sheepish smile.

"I know I was gone a little longer than I had planned…"

"A _lot _longer," Dis corrected, looking down at her son still curled against Thorin's chest. "I don't know if Uncle Thorin deserves to know the big news after being gone so long, do you Fili?"

The blonde dwarfling looked from his mother to his uncle before breaking into a wide grin, nodding fiercely.

"And what big news is this?" Thorin arched an eyebrow at Dis but she simply returned a smile.

"I'm going to be a big brother!" Fili announced. Thorin looked down at the beaming dwarf.

"Is that so?" Fili nodded his blonde head eagerly. "Well that is wonderful news," his gaze turned up to Dis, a warm, genuine smile on his lips for his sister. "Congratulations."

Dis smiled happily, her hand subconsciously moving to rub her stomach. Thorin looked back down at Fili.

"So… you're going to have a little brother or sister…"

x-x-x

A few days later Thorin found himself in the local tavern with his four cousins, each raising a tankard of ale to being all together for the first time in far too long. After a long drink the five cousins laughed and slapped each other merrily on the back.

"And I have other news," Thorin announced once the noise level had settled again. "My sister has given me permission to tell you all – she is again with child."

Another round of cheers was followed by another round of downed ale.

"That is a joy to hear," Balin was the first to speak. Thorin simply smiled.

"It'll do good for little Fili to have someone to play with," Oin commented.

"I'm sure Dis would be delighted to be blessed with a little girl," Gloin added. "Sh…"

"Oh, no, no you must pray for another boy," Thorin interrupted. The four other dwarves exchanged confused looks.

"You wish for another heir?" Balin asked. Thorin frowned slightly.

"What? Oh, no," he shook his head, laughing quietly. "_Fili_ wants a little brother to play with. He has sworn to _put it back_ if it is born a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than He Bargained For**

The next time the five dwarves gathered it was a much more sombre affair. A day of grief as seven dwarves killed in an accident at a nearby human mine had been laid to rest – Dis's husband included. Thorin joined his cousins in the lounge room of Dis's home, slumping into a seat with a weary sigh.

"How is she?" Gloin asked quietly. Thorin shrugged helplessly.

"She is asleep, finally," he shook his head. "She tries to be strong in front of Fili but when left alone she falls to pieces. She is eating at least, taking care of herself for Fili and the unborn."

The other four nodded solemnly.

"And what of Fili?" Dwalin asked quietly. Again Thorin shook his head.

"He does not understand what is going on," he replied. "I tried to explain but…"

An understanding silence fell. For a long moment the five sat in quiet, private contemplation before Gloin spoke up.

"The new little one cannot be far away now," he mused. Thorin arched an eyebrow.

"Indeed it is not," he conceded. "And the healers have warned that the stress of grief may bring it early."

Another brief silence fell.

"You will be staying for the time being?" Balin queried carefully. Thorin nodded instantly.

"I will," his determined face faltered slightly. "But after the bairn is born I…" a tired, troubled sigh escaped his lips. "I will have things to attend to and there is not enough money to be earned here. And Dis will need the money I…"

"She will understand you will still have to travel," Oin spoke up as Thorin's voice trailed off. Thorin nodded slowly although his frown remained.

"I have no doubt she will understand but I do not like the idea of leaving her for so long. With two little ones and no steady money I…"

"You need not worry," Balin interrupted. "Dis and the bairns will never be alone. And they will want for nothing."

Thorin's frown deepened briefly before he understood what his cousin meant and he shook his head.

"I could not ask that of you. I…"

"You need not ask," Gloin interrupted. Thorin's mouth opened but he could not think up a reply quick enough before Oin spoke up.

"You would do the same for any of us were the roles reversed."

Thorin's uncertain expression finally cracked, slowly fading into a smile.

"I am truly lucky to count you all among my kin," he looked at each of his cousins sincerely. "And among my friends."

A quick but comfortable silence fell as the four accepted the statement.

"Besides – Gloin could do with some practice with the little ones," Dwalin's eyebrow arched amusedly, lips quirking as a huff escaped Gloin's lips. Thorin's expression lightened as he turned towards the youngest of the gathering, smiling as he found Gloin's cheeks tinged the colour of his hair.

"What's this?"

"My wee brother is courting a lass," Oin informed him. Again Gloin sputtered slightly although he regained a composed expression.

"Barely begun courting," he replied calmly. "There is a long way yet until dwarflings."

Thorin's smile widened.

"Still – that is good to hear. Does Dis know the lass in question?"

"No, she is not from these parts," Gloin answered, a smile pulling on his lips. "I was hoping to introduce them soon but…"

Thorin gave an understanding nod.

"You should take her here," he replied sincerely. "It may be bittersweet for Dis at first but she would love to have some female company for a change – she complains often about there being too many males around here. Besides," he raised his mug of ale, eyebrow arched. "It will take the pressure off the rest of us."

x-x-x

Thorin made his way quickly back toward Dis's home, running as fast as he could having received word while at the forge discussing with Dwalin an upcoming errand said dwarf was to undertake that the healers were on their way to the same location he now ran toward. The baby was coming. Early.

A knot tightened against Thorin's chest. Childbirth was not without risk at the best of times and although Dis had been taking care of herself as best she could grief had inevitably taken its toll on her and her body. Thorin forced himself to push the thoughts to the side. The best thing he could to now was be strong and positive for his sister and her bairn. _Bairns_.

Finally reaching the house Thorin all but burst through the door, making his way straight for his sister's room. His eyebrow quirked as he found Gloin guarding the door, Balin kneeling on the ground trying to keep young Fili from the door. It was the red haired dwarf who saw him first.

"Thorin," he let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. Fili's head snapped round.

"Uncle Thorin!" he exclaimed, wriggling out of Balin's hold and running toward his uncle. Thorin knelt to meet him. "I wanna see Mama!"

Thorin looked up to his two cousins quickly. They both wore stern, anxious expressions but no more so that Thorin would have expected, indicating that thus far the birthing process went smoothly. The elder dwarf looked back to the tiny blond in front of him.

"Remember what we talked about Fili? It is time for your mama to have the baby."

"But she's sore!"

"Yes," Thorin conceded softly. "But that is why the healers are with her. And it is their job to keep your mama safe, you will have to wait out here," Fili did not look overly convinced but gave a small nod of conceit. Thorin frowned faintly before looking up to Gloin and Balin. "Is someone with my sister?"

"Aye," Gloin nodded and Thorin returned the nod, knowing full well by the faint twinkle in the other dwarfs eyes who kept Dis company. With another quick glance to Fili Thorin looked to both of his cousins in turn.

"Then I will stay out here with Fili. Can you go in and let Dis know I am here if she requires me? And I should like you to be my eyes and ears in there."

Both dwarfs nodded solemnly, turning and knocking on the door, swiftly disappearing into the room. Thorin looked back to Fili.

"Now we just have to wait…"

x-x-x

Thorin did not know how long it had been that he had sat on the floor outside Dis's room with Fili on his lap but finally the youngster was starting to drift off to sleep. Before he could however the door opened and Balin appeared in the doorway.

"All still goes well," he said – as he had said every time he had popped his head out of the door periodically over the preceding hours. "Not long now the healers say," that was new. Balin looked down as Fili's little blonde head turned to look at him. "You'll have your little brother or sister very soon."

Fili turned back towards his uncle as Balin disappeared, a faint frown pulling on his small brow.

"_Brother_," he muttered stubbornly. Thorin's lips could not help but quirk towards a smirk even as faint frown pulled on his face.

"Would a little sister really be so bad?" he had to suppress a laugh at the scowl the dwarfling turned on him. "You know that your mama is _my_ little sister?"

Fili's scowl turned into a thoughtful frown.

"Yes…" he replied slowly.

"Well it might not be the same as having a little brother but I love _my_ little sister very much."

Fili's thoughtful frown remained for a moment before his expression finally softened.

"I s'posse," he conceded. Thorin smiled although it faded quickly.

"And you know that whether a brother or sister the baby will be too small to play with for a long time? And you and I will have to help your mama a lot with the baby?" Fili's sincere nod brought the smile back to Thorin's face. "Good boy."

Fili smiled tiredly and buried his head back in Thorin's chest.

"Would still prefer a brother," he muttered after a moments quiet. Thorin chuckled.

"So would I," he admitted. "Girls are tricky."

A silence fell again but not long enough for either waiting dwarf to drift into a sleep. The sound of the door opening attracted both dwarfs' attentions instantly. Balin offered the two a soft smile, gesturing for them to follow him. Instantly Thorin was on his feet – easily hoisting Fili up with him – and stepping through the doorway as Balin held open the door for him.

"Everything went fine," Balin answered before Thorin had formed the words to ask the question. "Both are healthy."

Thorin returned a grateful smile to Balin then to Gloin as the latter approached.

"We'll leave you in peace," Gloin's hand clasped onto his shoulders. "Congratulations to ye all."

Thorin gave a final nod, turning towards the bed on which his sister lay cradling another bundled up blanket as she had done five years before.

"How do you feel," he asked her.

"Tired," she admitted honestly, smiling up at Thorin and Fili before turning her attention back down to the bundle in her arms. "But it was worth it."

Thorin smiled warmly, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, letting Fili climb out of his arms. Dis smiled and beckoned Fili closer.

"Fili, meet Kili," Dis angled the bundle towards the eldest child and Thorin could not help but chuckle quietly at the awe that lit up Fili's face. "Kili meet your big brother Fili and your uncle Thorin."

The latter suddenly found the bundle being placed in his arms before he could offer up anything close to an objection. Taking the baby from his sister he held it carefully so Fili could still see. Big brown eyes looked around first up to Thorin then to Fili, dark hair already atop the babies head. Thorin smiled proudly – a Durin through and through. He wondered briefly if Dis was disappointed the babe had not inherited the blonde hair of her late husband but as he looked up he found his sister already had her eyes closed. Thorin turned to look to where the healers were finishing tidying away their things, blinking as he found Gloin's future wife also still sorting things away, apparently personal items of Dis including baby supplies.

"How is she?" Thorin asked quietly. Of course Dis had told him herself but she was more stubborn than even he and Thorin may not understand females all that well but he knew as much that they could be very perceptive of others feelings. The female dwarf returned an understanding smile.

"She is doing fine," she assured him. "Very tired and she was a little weepy earlier but nothing beyond expected."

Thorin nodded, flashing a quick nod of thanks. Turning back to the baby in his arms he found the baby still had wide brown eyes locked on Fili, older blue eyes in turn staring back.

"So… what do you think big brother?" Thorin prompted gently. A faint frown pulled on Fili's brow.

"So small…" he replied quietly, reaching our as if to touch the baby currently waving his arms in the air but he kept his hand back. Fili's frown quickly disappeared. "Beautiful."

Thorin let out a sigh of relief, pulling slightly at the blankets to let the wriggly baby move his arms but still keep him secure.

"Beautiful indeed," he agreed.

A short silence fell, broken only by the sounds of the healers taking their leave.

"Uncle Thorin?"

"Yes Fili?"

Fili frowned slightly, waving a hand slowly above the baby's outstretched arms, eyes never leaving the babe.

"Is it a brother or a sister?"

"It's a…" Thorin frowned, studying the babies face carefully. "Eh…"

"It's a little brother," Gloin's betrothed interjected quietly. Thorin flashed her a grateful albeit sheepish smile. Fili's face lit up even more than it had before.

"Little brother…" he whispered, lowering his hand slowly, grinning broadly as one of Kili's tiny little hands reached out and wrapped around one of Fili's fingers. Thorin's eyebrow arched at the sight. Gloin's future wife rounded the bed en route toward the door but she paused to look at the sight.

"I think you will have your hands full with those two," she commented. Thorin chuckled.

"I think you may be right."


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than He Bargained For**

The sight of his sister's home was as welcome as ever as Thorin trudged over the path toward it. He had been gone for the longest period he had been away since the death of Dis's husband and he was anxious to see her and her two young sons. A faint frown pulled on Thorin's brow. No doubt the youngest of the two would have grown dramatically since last he saw them. Knocking first on the door Thorin did not wait for a reply before letting himself in.

"Hello!" he called, letting his pack fall from his shoulder. He was just away to loosen his sword from his belt when a tiny yellow blur tore down the hallway toward him.

"Sssshhhh!" Fili frowned heavily. "Kili's _sleeping_!"

Thorin blinked in surprise. With a small nod he gently removed the rest of his excess items, laying them down carefully and quietly. A little voice at the back of his mind told him to chastise the young dwarf for speaking to him like that and remind him how one should speak to their elders but he quickly decided he was too amused. As the last hunting knife was quietly laid to the side Fili's scowl broke into a wide smile.

"Hello uncle!" he grinned, hugging the older dwarf's leg before running back through to the lounge. Thorin blinked again, shaking his head slightly as his nephew ran away.

"Welcome home brother."

Thorin looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Dis," he smiled, closing the small gap between them and giving her a warm embrace. "All is well?"

"All is well," Dis replied, rolling her eyes slightly at her brother's constant worry although she did understand it. "Go through with the lads and I'll take you through some lunch."

Thorin smiled affectionately down at his younger sibling, giving an obedient nod and turning to so as he was told. He blinked in surprise as he found Kili curled up asleep. Indeed he was _much _bigger than when he had last seen him…

Carefully taking a seat, quietly so as not to wake Kili and incur Fili's wrath. Thorin looked over both young dwarfs. _Both_ had grown since he had seen them last. He was distracted from his thoughts by his sister returning with a plate of food. Thanking her he quickly began eating – he had not let himself think about how hungry he was until then but he was _ravenous_. As he ate he exchanged pleasantries with Dis, discussing how his trip had gone and getting caught up on how things were going around the town.

"And Mister Balin has taken Fili for some lessons," Dis laughed quietly as Fili pulled a face. Thorin too chuckled.

"Of course we both know how much mama loved going for _her_ lessons," he smirked, eyebrows rising pointedly. Dis returned an innocent smile before looking toward where Fili played on the floor quietly.

"Fili if you finish those scrolls you started earlier you can show Uncle Thorin the new sword Mister Bofur made you."

Thorin looked over to Dis as Fili raced out of the room.

"A new sword?"

Dis rolled her eyes.

"To practice ready for his lessons with Mister Dwalin," she sighed. "These boys are spoiled in your absence. Someone else needs to start having bairns so _they_ can spend their days avoiding swinging wooden swords," she shook her head. "I don't know how I'll cope when I have _two _of them running constantly into battle against the kitchen table monster."

Thorin laughed heartily as the despair in his sisters voice was completely voided by the sparkle in her eyes. The laugh died down guiltily however as he noticed little brown eyes blink awake. He started to smile at the sleepy expression on Kili's face but the tiny dwarfling suddenly burst fully awake, his head turning quickly from side to side, scanning the room with panic setting in his eyes. Thorin barely had time to register the weary sigh that escaped Dis's lips when an almighty _scream_ filled the air. Thorin cringed at the sheer volume – who would have thought such a tiny thing could make so much noise? A faint frown pulled on his brow as he noticed Dis made no attempt to move to her infant son instead she looked toward the door. Thorin followed his sister's gaze, blinking as Fili flew back into the room. Just as suddenly as the scream had filled the air it stopped, dissolving instead into a giggle.

"Fi-fi!"

Thorin blinked again down at the brunette dwarfling grinning at his older brother. He arched an eyebrow at Dis.

"Kili is speaking?" he asked quietly. Dis rolled her eyes.

"He can say _Fi-fi_," she replied. Thorin regarded the two brothers carefully. Dis noticed the frown start to form on her sibling's brow. "Kili only makes a fuss if he wakes and Fili is not there. If Fili says goodbye to him he is not liable to scream the village down," she pulled a face although it was amused. "He still sulks though."

Thorin chuckled, watching as Fili entertained his younger sibling with one of his toys.

"Their bond is certainly strong," he commented. Dis laughed and nodded.

"It is indeed. They are going to be a handful together."


	6. Chapter 6

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin offered Dis a smile as he stepped into the kitchen, finding his younger sister preparing a meal at one of the counters.

"Thorin," Dis returned the smile, stepping back from the counter and wiping her hands on a towel. "What brings you here at this time of the day?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my sister?" Thorin asked although he quickly bowed his head sheepishly. "You are right, of course. I thought it might be time for Fili to start his lessons – he has much to learn."

Dis gave an understanding nod. Fili had now reached the age Thorin had been when their father had started taking him aside to teach him all he needed to know as heir of Durin.

"He is playing with Kili in their bedroom," she told her brother, gesturing in the right general direction. "I'm sure they will both be thrilled to see you."

Thorin offered one more smile and a nod before turning and heading towards his nephews' bedroom. Finding the door open, he slowed in his pace, quietly stepping towards the doorway and watching the young dwarfs within. He could not help the smile that pulled on his lips as he watched the two young dwarfs play. Both sat on the floor with their backs to him, playing with toys and apparently re-enacting – or inventing – some sort of battle. Slowly however his smile faded as he watched the two brothers play. A picture of his younger brother filled his mind, a picture of Frerin being left alone as their father had come along and taken Thorin away for his lessons. Frerin had been left to play alone a lot…

Thorin took a deep breath and stepped forward, the two young dwarves turning quickly upon hearing the movement.

"Uncle Thor'n!" Kili beamed, tumbling over and clambering to his feet, his little chubby legs carrying him quickly towards his uncle. Fili too stood – although more gracefully than his younger brother – and offered his uncle a wide grin. Thorin knelt to meet the dark haired dwarfling stumbling toward him, returning a smile to both.

"Fili, Kili," he looked to the toys they had been playing with. "And what are you two terrors up to?"

When Dis stuck her head through the doorway a long while later she blinked in surprise upon finding her brother sitting on the floor with his two nephews using him as a climbing frame. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her brother as the boys fell off him, the two running off round the bed waving their little toy swords. Thorin shrugged sheepishly.

"I thought I could wait until Kili is a little older and teach them together," he said quietly although the two boys were not listening. Dis simply gave a small nod, lips curling into a knowing smile as she turned and headed back for the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin let out a contented sigh as he sat at the kitchen table of Dis's home. His sister had gone to the market and had taken her two terrors with her. And that was indeed what the two young dwarfs were – loud, energetic, never ending, sneaky _terrors_.

The peace felt short lived however thanks to Thorin dozing off for most of their absence. He blinked awake to the sound of two quiet, sheepish voices heading for the kitchen and although he could not make out what the youngsters were saying nor Dis's replies he could tell that his sisters tone was scolding. Sure enough Fili and Kili were marched into the kitchen by a stern looking Dis and ordered to sit at the table. The two brothers did as they were told, clambering up onto the big chairs and looking back up at their mother. Thorin looked from his sister to his nephews.

"What has happened?" he asked solemnly. Dis sighed.

"I was buying food for tonight's supper when a small company of elves rode past through the market. Just passing through, not paying anyone any undue notice," she gestured toward her two boys but they were both looking guiltily at the table. "Your nephews took it upon themselves to hurl fruit and vegetables at the elves."

Thorin's lips quirked towards a smirk but a stern look quashed it before either of his sister sons could see it.

"I see," he managed to nod with a serious tone. Dis turned back to her sons.

"And I am still waiting for an apology and an explanation."

"But uncle Thorin s…" Fili started but Dis cut him off.

"Yes we all know what your uncle says about elves," another glower was shot toward her brother although this one was more tired and not so fierce. "But that is no reason to create such a scene in a village of _men_. And against elves who had not even _looked _at you. They had no idea you were there until they were hit in the heads with apples," her arms crossed firmly. "Of course we will never be friends with the elves, this I will grant you. And you may still be young and we may not reside in the great halls of Erebor but you are princes of Durin and you will behave as such. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mama," Fili looked up and nodded solemnly. "Sorry Mama."

"Sorry Mama," Kili echoed although he did not look up. Dis gave the boys another stern look before giving a satisfied nod that they had understood her. The stern expression was then turned on her brother.

"Thorin, a word please?" without waiting for a response she turned on her heel and left the kitchen. Thorin arched an eyebrow and glanced across the table, finding blue and brown eyes peeking out at him from behind blond and brown hair respectfully. With a quiet sigh Thorin stood and rounded the table toward the door to follow his sister – knowing she would just yell at him for longer and louder if he did not follow quickly – but he paused as he passed the two dwarflings.

"That's my boys," he said quietly, ruffling their hair. The two looked up and grinned as Thorin reached the door, nodding eagerly as he raised a finger to his lips before slipping from the kitchen, schooling his expression ready for his sister's lecture.


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than He Bargained For**

A faint frown pulled on Thorin's brow as the sound of movement behind him pulled him slowly from his daydreams. Turning slowly he looked over his shoulder to find his oldest nephew shuffling into the lounge room.

"Should you not be in bed?" Thorin asked, his voice low but not harsh, eyebrow arched pointedly. Fili blinked in surprise at his uncle's presence but he did not look too guilty.

"Kili had a nightmare. I got him back to sleep but I had to talk so much I'm thirsty now."

Thorin blinked in surprise, forcing himself not to smile at the idea of Fili talking Kili down from a nightmare. The blonde was as restless as any child but he had the deepest reserve of patience when it came to his little brother.

"Well you go and get a drink then get straight back to bed," this time Thorin did smile as Fili simply gave a small nod and disappeared into the kitchen, genuinely not interested in trying to stay awake past his bed time.

With the youngster out of sight Thorin's attention returned quickly to his previous thoughts.

"Are you ok uncle?" a quiet voice brought him out of his revere. Thorin's lips curled upward again slightly as he turned a reassuring look to his nephew.

"I am fine," he replied quietly, turning his gaze to look back out of the window he sat by. "I am just thinking of home."

"But we are home."

The angry words that jumped to Thorin's lips died as he turned sharply on the young dwarf. Fili simply looked back at his uncle, his little face scrunched up slightly in a confused frown, his head tilted slightly to the side. With a tired sigh Thorin rose to his feet.

"Come on you. Back to bed," the elder dwarf said firmly but his lips curled back into a smile. Fili gave his uncle one last confused look before bowing his head in submission, turning back towards his bedroom. Thorin followed the youngster, smirking in amusement as Fili turned and raised a finger to his lips, signalling for the elder to be quiet so as to not wake his little brother. Carefully Fili clambered into his bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping dwarf across the room. Thorin stepped toward the bed, smiling down at the already half asleep dwarf as he tucked the blanket snugly around him.

"G'd night uncle Thorin…" Fili murmured, his eyes drifted closed.

"Good night Fili," his uncle replied quietly, walking backward slowly. Pausing in the doorway he watched as the young dwarfs slept, Fili's earlier words replaying in his head. Thorin himself may have grown up in the grand halls and rooms of Erebor, but this was all Fili and Kili knew. While it may not have been what Thorin would have wished for them, he had to admit it was cosy, comfortable and most importantly safe. Of course the boys listened with wide eyes and awed expressions when he spoke of Erebor, and no doubt in the future they would pledge to help him reclaim it out of loyalty and for the sake of history, but to the two young dwarves _home_ would always be where the other was.


	9. Chapter 9

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin had known something was wrong the second he had laid his eyes on Gloin's face as his cousin had approached.

"There's been an accident…"

The words were barely out of Gloin's mouth when Thorin had dropped his tools and made for Dis's home, Gloin filling him in on the way. Dwalin had taken Fili and Kili out for a _hunt_ – with Dis having errands to run and Thorin working at the forge that day she had been grateful of the babysitting. Of course the young dwarfs were too young for a real hunt but out in the wild Dwalin was just as good a story teller as his elder brother. He would have kept the two easily amused.

Unfortunately the trip had resulted in Fili stumbling down a cliff – a small cliff albeit but a cliff none-the-less. His injuries were unclear to Gloin; he had rushed to find Thorin as the healers had set to work.

Finally Thorin made it back to Dis's home, finding Dwalin waiting outside the dwarflings shared room with Kili, the youngster demanding to be allowed to see his brother. Had he have been in a clearer frame of mind Thorin might have noted the similarities to the night of Kili's birth but he was too filled with concern to draw such comparisons.

"The healers are working on him, he was not conscious and his leg looked badly damaged," Dwalin informed Thorin quickly. "Dis and Balin are in there, as is Oin. Balin will keep us informed."

Thorin nodded, turning his gaze down to Kili.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly, kneeling down in front of the dwarfling, taking note of the red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I wanna see Fili!" the young brunette pouted. Thorin frowned slightly, casting a quick glance up at Dwalin but the other dwarf shook his head solemnly. Thorin swallowed realising just how badly Fili must be hurt. Kili was too young to see.

"We have to let the healers work on him," he replied softly, ignoring the distressed scowl he got in return. "They need space to work. I will wait here with you ok? We will wait together."

Kili still did not look overly convinced as Thorin took a seat on the floor, back against the wall and opened his arm, but the young dwarf curled quickly into his uncles side.

A long silence fell as the dwarves waited before Dwalin – who had spent most of the silence pacing the hall – spoke up.

"I am so sorry Thorin. I should have never taken them on that path, I should have kept a closer eye on them, I…"

"No, uncle Thorin it wasn't Mr Dwalin's fault!" Kili pulled his head away from where it had been buried in Thorin's chest. "He told us to be careful but I went too close to the edge. Fili told me to come back but I ignored him and…" his little bottom lip quivered. "And he pulled me away and…"

"Shhhhh…. It's ok…" Thorin pulled his sister-son back towards him as fresh tears spilled down his cheek. The youngster – aside from still being concerned for his brother – had clearly gotten quite a shock that day. He looked up to Dwalin, the warrior with his head bowed although he looked Thorin in the eye. "I do not blame you. A whole _company _of dwarves would have a hard time to keep their eyes on these two," he smiled affectionately down at the top of Kili's head although the concern never left his eyes. "I have had many a near miss with them. That this time on has been injured is a misfortune for you, nothing more."

Dwalin gave a nod of acknowledgement but the guilt did not leave his face. Not that Thorin blamed him. All of his cousins were extremely fond of Fili and Kili and had been true to their word to help protect, educate and raise the two and look after his sister. Like four honorary uncles. And although he did not have the words to say it right then he was proud of Kili for speaking up as he had. It had taken courage, knowing he could have got himself into trouble. Indeed under other circumstances he would have…

The sound of the door creaking open drew everyone's attention, Kili's head snapping round so quickly Thorin thought he would have hurt himself. Balin appeared in the doorway offering everyone a soft smile.

"The healers are finished and Fili is awake. His leg is broken and he is a little groggy but all other wounds are superficial," he directed a wider smile down to the two sitting on the floor. "He would like to know his little brother is alright."

Thorin rolled his eyes slightly as he clambered to his feet, Kili held safely in his arms. Fili scares him half to death and all the little blonde can worry about is Kili. Briskly he followed Balin into the room, keeping a firm hold of the squirming child in his arms as he returned Dis's tired smile.

"Fili…" Kili whimpered, suddenly stopping in his struggle and holding tightly to Thorin's tunic. Thorin in turn rubbed his back gently. Although clearly better than he likely had been blood still stained Fili's hair, likely from the now cleaned wound on his forehead. Small cuts, bruises and abrasions covered his arms and small bare chest and a wooden splint was strapped to his leg. Thorin offered a quick nod of thanks to the now departing healers and stepped toward Fili's bed. The blonde looked up at the two and smiled at seeing Kili although the smile quickly faded.

"I am sorry uncle," he said sincerely although his speech was slightly slurred with sleep. Thorin frowned faintly but pulled a calm expression onto his face.

"You need not apologise," he replied, casting a look at his sister. "Although I expect you both to learn from this."

The stern tone was met with a grateful smile from Dis. As firm as she could be with the boys – and with her brother – at moments like these she could not bring herself to do anything but coddle her two boys. Fili gave a small nod although it was sincere, lacking in energy and conviction only due to his injured state. Kili however nodded vigorously against Thorin's shoulder. Casting a quick glance down at the youngster in his arms he gave a small nod himself at the sincerity – and lingering fear – in the lad's eyes. Carefully he lowered Kili towards Fili's bed.

"Gently now," Dis reminded him although Kili already moved slowly and carefully toward his brother, laying down beside him, lowering his head softly on the pillow but keeping a safe space between himself and his injured brother.

"I'm sorry Fili," he whispered, his lower lip starting to tremble again. Fili frowned and took a firm hold of Kili's hand.

"Not your fault Kili. I was the clumsy one."

Thorin rolled his eyes as he rounded the bed and placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder, leaning down and planting a tender kiss on her cheek, accompanied by an arched eyebrow.

"Your sons will be the death of me."


	10. Chapter 10

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin suspected something was amiss when he stepped over the threshold of his sisters' home after months away working and two young dwarflings did not suddenly appear, clinging to his legs and yelling greetings. He _knew_ something was wrong the second he laid eyes on his sister. It was nothing too serious – nothing life threatening or posing any sort of danger at least – but something was troubling his younger sibling. And he had a feeling it had something to do with one or both of the littlest members of the household…

"What's happened?" Thorin asked, pulling up a seat opposite his sister at her kitchen table. The female let out a weary sigh.

"I do not know. Kili came home a couple of hours ago in tears and has locked himself in his room. He won't speak to anyone – he won't even let Fili in the room."

Thorin's eyebrow arched. Had the two spent more than two hours apart since Kili was born? Except when Fili had injured that time of course…

"And you have no idea what is troubling him?"

Dis shook her head.

"He didn't say a word to me and Fili does not know. He says Kili had wandered off for a moment and the next thing Fili knew his brother was running back here."

Thorin sighed quietly.

"I'll go and see if I can get through to him, eh?" he offered, hauling himself back to his feet. Dis gave a nod and a grateful smile. Little Kili looked up to his uncle so much. Perhaps he would speak to him when he would not speak to his mother. Thorin quickly made his way through to the hallway and to the door that protected the room Fili and Kili shared. The older of the two siblings was standing in front of the door, little arms crossed staring helplessly at the wood in front of him. Upon hearing his uncle's footsteps he turned and looked up, a hopeful expression lighting his face.

"Uncle Thorin! Kili's really upset, he won't open the door. Can you please speak to him?"

Thorin could not help but smile faintly at the earnest look on the young blonde's face.

"I will try," he replied sincerely, stepping close to the door and knocking gently upon it. "Kili?" he called. "Kili are you alright?" silence greeted his question. "Kili? Everyone is worried about you, can you come out here please?" yet more silence. "Kili?"

After several minutes of coaxing met with nothing but yet more silence Thorin exhaled heavily through his nose. Fili too sighed although his was louder and far more dramatic.

"_Kili_!"

Thorin knelt beside his nephew.

"You keep trying, ok?" he asked. Fili nodded and turned straight back to the door, talking away through it almost instantly, trying to guess what might be troubling his little brother and offering up solutions to the troubles he guessed. Thorin could not help but smile affectionately again at Fili's concern although his own concern lingered as to what _was _troubling the bright and breezy handful that was his youngest nephew. Quickly he made his way back through to the kitchen and offered his sister an apologetic shrug, reclaiming his seat opposite her. Dis sighed quietly before giving a small nod and sliding a drink across the table to her brother. Thorin took a drink and looked thoughtfully back in the direction from which he had come.

"He'll come out soon enough," he said firmly. "This is Kili we are talking about."

Dis smiled and nodded although she did not look too convinced. Thorin himself took comfort in the fact that the bedroom had no windows, and with Fili on guard outside at least they knew Kili was still in the room.

Barely any time had passed however when Thorin grew restless. Standing quickly he returned to the hallway, blinking in surprise as he found Fili gone. Frowning slightly he quickly stepped up to the door and knocked once more.

"Kili? Fili?" this time he heard movement, the sound of bodies shuffling about and quiet voices. He was sure he could make out Kili calling out his brothers name in what sounded like an objection before the door was opened and Fili stood in the doorway. Thorin offered his nephew a polite nod of greeting. "He let you in?"

Fili nodded, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.

"He did."

Thorin paused briefly at the grown up demeanour of the youngster but quickly shook it off.

"And did he tell you what's wrong?"

Fili glanced nervously back at the door.

"He told me not to tell you," the young blonde frowned, clearly not convinced this was the best course of action. Thorin knelt once more in front of the young dwarf.

"But I cannot help him if I know not what is wrong," he pointed out gently. Fili worried him bottom lip for a moment, studying his uncle's face before bowing his head in acceptance.

"Some of the other kids…" he spoke quietly. "They called Kili an elf."

Thorin had to suppress a chuckle. It was an insult true enough but certainly his mind had imagined something far worse had befallen his youngest kin.

"They called him an elf?" he asked, managing to keep a serious tone. Fili nodded.

"Because he is tall for his age and slim. And…" Fili screwed his face up slightly and gestured loosely to his face, his chin in particular. Thorin nodded understandingly, again trying to hide the smirk that threatened his lips. Kili always had been ... fair faced. And although he was still young he was unusually smooth skinned for a dwarf but it was not unheard of. Alas there were children younger than he with beards that looked like they had been stolen straight from their fathers. "Kili thinks you won't love him anymore."

Fili's last words wiped any hint of a smile from Thorin's lips.

"He thinks what?" he frowned. "He thinks I will not love him because others have unfairly called him an elf?"

"He believes their words. He thinks he _is _too elf-like for you," Fili confirmed. Thorin inhaled deeply. Now that the relief that no serious harm had come to Kili had passed he was starting to consider the implications of what Fili had said. How dare anyone call a nephew of his an elf. An _elf_.

Exhaling heavily Thorin stood and marched into the room. Kili looked up quickly before burying his head under the covers, but not before Thorin caught a look of his red, puffy eyes.

"Kili?" the elder dwarf sat gently on the edge of the bed, reaching out to try and coax back the covers but his little nephew held tight. "Kili, look at me."

Thorin's tone, gentle still but authoritative and firm got through to the young dwarf. Slowly the covers were lowered and Kili looked up at Thorin through the hair he had allowed to fall in front of his face. The older dwarf offered his nephew a warm smile.

"There you are. Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" he paused as Kili shook his head fiercely. "Kili?"

The little dwarf sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

Thorin frowned at the almost inaudible voice.

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I am not strong like you and Fili."

Thorin shook his head.

"Who says you are not strong?" he leant forward to try and look more evenly at his nephew. "Strength is not all about brawn. You are faster than your older brother, are you not?" he smiled as Kili nodded meekly. "And you have still much growing to do."

Kili snuffled again, glancing over at his brother who hovered anxiously in the doorway before once more his head bowed in shame.

"But I don't look like a dwarf."

Once again Thorin felt his blood boil but he restrained his temper for it was not Kili he was mad at – he was mad at those who had caused this pain and insecurity in his sister-son.

"Nonsense," he replied firmly, placing a hand gently under Kili's small chin and raising his head. "You look like an heir of Durin. And anyone who tells you otherwise is jealous and petty."

Kili studied his uncle's face and finally a smile threatened to pull on his lips.

"Really?"

"Really," Thorin nodded definitely. Shuffling over on the bed he leant back against the headboard and scooped his small nephew against his side. Looking over towards the door he opened his other arm and within seconds his older nephew was curled up against his other side. "You both are proud examples of the Durin line. Never let _anyone _tell you otherwise."


	11. Chapter 11

**More Than He Bargained For**

The house was quiet. Thorin frowned. The house was never quiet. Not with Fili and Kili running rampant. A knot tightened in his stomach. Quickly he walked through the house, finding no sign of anyone until he reached the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked urgently. Dis turned from preparing vegetables with a confused look.

"Nothing so far as I know…" she answer slowly as concern etched onto her face. "Why?"

Thorin frowned and looked around.

"Where are Fili and Kili?"

Dis's corned melted into a smile.

"They are at their lessons with Balin," she shook her head and threw some bread at her elder sibling, pointing at the table and moving to pour a drink. "You worry too much. Welcome home brother."

Thorin bowed his head sheepishly and did as he was told, ripping off a piece of bread as Dis slid a tankard of ale across the table toward him.

"Thank you," he said quietly with a small nod. Dis smiled.

"Don't worry. They will be home all too soon, with many stories to tell you."

Sure enough the peaceful and quiet catch up with his sister did not last long.

"Uncle Thorin!" Kili was the first to step into the kitchen, Fili grinning right behind him. Behind the two Balin offered Thorin a smile.

"We were not expecting you back so soon," he commented. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I made good time travelling," he replied. "Your brother is back also."

Balin gave a nod.

"Then I had better go and buy him an ale," he smirked, looking at Thorin questioningly with an arched eyebrow. "Will you be joining us?"

Thorin looked down at the two young dwarfs before him.

"Maybe tomorrow," Thorin replied, earning wide grins from said youngsters. Balin smiled knowingly and gave a small nod.

"Then I shall see you later," he offered Dis and her sons a smile and a wave. Fili and Kili waved back and Dis returned a nod.

"Thank you," she said, following him to the door to make sure her sons had paid attention to him and behaved. Thorin looked down at his two nephews.

"So did you learn a lot today?" he smiled as they both nodded obediently. "Good. Well you'd better go get ready for dinner and then I'll hear all about what else you've been up to."

x-x-x

The dreaded words came far too soon for the young brothers.

"It is time you were off to bed," Dis told them. It was perhaps a little early but she knew they would put up a fight. This way they would think they got to stay awake a bit longer when in fact they would go to bed when Dis actually wanted them to. Thorin caught her eye and gave her a knowing smile. Sure enough both boys whined.

"Can Thorin tell us a story first?" Fili pleaded, Kili nodding eagerly. Dis looked over to her brother who offered a small shrug.

"Very well. _One _story then off to bed."

Both young dwarfs nodded their agreement, putting away the game they had been playing and all but running to sit at Thorin's feet. Thorin frowned thoughtfully, trying to think of a story that would be short enough to not keep them up too late and not so dramatic as to keep them awake all night talking about it but still long enough and exciting enough to satisfy the two.

"Have I ever told you about the time Frerin and I went hunting in the Greenwood?"

Frowns pulled on both his nephew's brows.

"Who is Frerin?" Fili asked. Thorin blinked and looked up at Dis. She too looked slightly surprised but it faded quickly. Her eyes glistened sadly but she gave Thorin a small nod. They were old enough now to know.

"Frerin is your uncle."

"But you're our uncle," Kili frowned. Despite the sadness welling inside of him Thorin's lips curled into a smile at the earnest expression. The boys were growing up so quickly but they were still young.

"Another uncle," he replied softly. "Born after me and before your mother."

"Oh," Fili frowned thoughtfully. "You have a little brother too?"

Thorin swallowed hard but nodded calmly.

"Yes. And your mother has two big brothers."

Both boys nodded.

"Why have we never met him?" Kili asked. Thorin inhaled deeply.

"He was lost in battle. He is with our forefathers now."

Kili blinked in confusion but Fili's face took on a vague understanding.

"Like papa?" he asked. Thorin nodded solemnly. Kili's confused expression faded as his little mouth formed an _oh_. Fili's brow furrowed but he said no more. Thorin gave them a moment.

"Would you still like for me to tell you the story?" he asked quietly. Kili looked to Fili.

"Only if you want to," the older brother replied after a brief pause. Thorin frowned faintly at the quiet response but he gave a nod and started to tell the story.

x-x-x

Thorin jerked awake as an almighty scream filled the air. For the briefest moment he blinked, dazed and confused as to why he was suddenly awake but he quickly regained his wits, leaping out of bed and running towards the boy's bedroom, meeting Dis there. Bursting into the room they found both boys wide awake, Fili sitting upright in his bed breathing heavily, Kili sitting by his side desperately asking what was wrong and trying to calm and soothe him. Seeing there was no imminent danger both Dis and Thorin relaxed, the latter dropping the sword he had not even realised he had picked up.

"Did you have a nightmare Fili?" Dis asked gently, crossing the room to her son. His breathing was still heavy and uneven but he managed to nod as his mother sat down next to him. "It's ok now, nothing is going to hurt you."

Fili nodded again but his wide eyes met with his uncles. Thorin frowned slightly as he too approached the bed.

"What was the nightmare about?" he asked. Fili shook his head but Thorin noticed he leant slightly toward him. Dis noticed this too and held out her hands toward Kili.

"Come on you. Back to bed."

"But…" Kili frowned, looking back toward his older brother desperately, remembering all the times Fili had soothed him after a nightmare but Fili offered him a smile. Kili was not overly convinced by it but a quick glance towards his uncle assured him Fili was in safe hands. Quickly he leant forward to tap his forehead against Fili's before grudgingly – and he wore a pout so everyone knew it – he let his mother lead him back to his own bed and tuck him in. With Kili gone from the bed Fili leant in slightly closer to his uncle. Thorin leant down toward him, pretending to adjust Fili's blanket so as to not draw Kili's attention.

"Kili died."

The whisper was so faint that Thorin barely heard it, even having leant down. A frown returned to his face although it softened as he pulled back up and looked down at the lost and scared look still in Fili's eyes. Swallowing quickly Thorin straightened up.

"You look too hot," he stood and gestured for Fili to follow. Across the room Kili's mouth opened to object but a quick reassurance and _he'll be back soon_ from his mother kept him quiet. Fili silently clambered from his bed – still shaking slightly which did not go unnoticed by his little brother – and followed Thorin from the room. They made their way to the kitchen in silence, Fili climbing up onto a stool as Thorin fetched him a drink.

"Thank you," the young dwarf said quietly, wrapping his hands firmly around the drink and taking a sip. Thorin sat down opposite but gave him another moment before he spoke.

"So what exactly was your dream about?" he asked softly. Fili frowned slightly.

"I don't remember exactly," he replied, casting his gaze downward but Thorin could tell he was being honest. "I just remember Kili screaming. And that I couldn't help him."

Thorin nodded slowly, thinking over his words carefully. He may not remember the exact details but the shake that remained in the youngsters' voice showed just how much the dream had affected him. A pang of guilt pulled at his chest as he thought back to his earlier conversation with his nephews. Kili – after getting past the initial sombre mood brought on by explaining Frerin's death and brining up that of their father – had listened to the following tale with his usual wide eyes and awed expression. Thinking back now though Thorin realised Fili had been particularly quiet and thoughtful although he had paid attention.

"Is this because I told you about Frerin?" Thorin asked. Fili shrugged but a slight frown pulled at his face. "Were you thinking about it this evening? After you went to bed?"

This time Fili did nod.

"I don't want Kili to die," he said, voice low and unsteady but not lacking in conviction. Thorin sighed inwardly.

"Fili…" he began but stopped himself, unsure what to say. The young blonde in front of him looked up.

"You lost your little brother."

Thorin blinked against the sadness in those normally bright eyes.

"That does not mean you will suffer the same fate," he paused before continuing, thinking out his next words carefully. "I cannot promise you that you will not lose Kili," he swallowed as Fili inhaled shakily. "Just like I can't promise that Kili will not lose you," part of him hater being so honest with the child before him but at the same time he knew he could not make the assurances Fili wanted to hear, could not – would not – make promises he could not keep. "We _all _must join out fore-fathers some day."

Fili blinked.

"You too? And Mama?"

Thorin sighed quietly.

"Even me and your mother," he confirmed. "But I hope that to be when we are old, _old _dwarfs," he forced a smile. "After you and your brother have given your mother grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

Fili pulled a face but a faint smile finally started to pull on his lips.

"That will be a long time away," he commented. Thorin's smile became a little easier before he returned to a serious expression.

"I can promise you that as long as I still draw breath I will do everything I can to keep you and Kili safe," he said sincerely. "And you mother too."

Fili looked up with a small nod.

"And I will help protect all of you," he stated determinedly. Despite himself Thorin's lips curled back toward a smile.

"Of course you will," he replied seriously. "Come on then, Kili will never go back to sleep without you there."

Fili chuckled quietly, sipping on his drink.

"Ok," he nodded, clambering down off his seat. Thorin followed him back through to the room the blonde shared with Kili. The youngest dwarf's face lit up with a smile at his brother's return although concern clearly still lingered. He let himself be tucked in by Dis as Fili climbed into his own bed. Dis stepped across the room and tucked her eldest son back in, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered to both, backing away towards the door.

"G'night Mama," Kili yawned, rolling his head to look toward Fili's bed. Fili returned a smile to his mother.

"Good night," he said to Dis and Thorin before turning his smile to his brother. "Good night Kili."

Kili's face lit up although he was quickly succumbing to his need for sleep. Dis cast one more warm look over her sons and turned to her brother, smiling knowingly as she watched Thorin watch over the boys, a distant, far away look in his eyes.

"Come on," she urged him softly, guiding him backward out the door. "You need sleep too."


	12. Chapter 12

**More Than He Bargained For**

Thorin suppressed a weary sigh as he trudged up the hill, daylight threatening to break over his shoulders. He was so close to home now but he would not let his mind drift to the warm, comfortable bed that awaited him at his sister's cottage…

The dwarf was startled from his trying not to think about his bed as a smaller body appeared suddenly on the path in front of him. Thorin blinked in surprise as he focussed on the familiar dark mop of messy hair.

"Kili?"

His young nephew spun round sharply, eyes widening. Quickly he stood up straight but Thorin noticed his arm slip behind him back.

"Uncle! You're back!" Kili smiled albeit somewhat nervously. Thorin's eyes narrowed slightly.

"What are you doing out here at this hour?"

Kili blinked rapidly.

"I eh… I was just… exercising."

Thorin's eyebrow arched.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" Kili protested but he quickly relented. He knew he had been caught by any standards but it was _Thorin _he stood before. There was no worming his way out of this one. Slowly the youngster bowed his head and brought his arm forward. Thorin blinked again in surprise.

"A bow?" he looked from the small wooden bow up to his nephew's face although Kili would not look up at him. "You have been practicing archery?"

A quiet, almost inaudible _yes_ sounded from beneath a mass of brown hair. Thorin tilted his head to the side slightly.

"And why would you feel the need to hide this from me? To sneak out in the middle of the night to practice?" the middle of the night part may have been a slight exaggeration but it was not yet daybreak – it was far too early for Kili to be out and about. Said dwarf shrugged slightly, still refusing to look up as he scuffed his shoe on the dirt beneath his feet. Slowly realisation dawned on Thorin. "Your peers still compare you to an elf?" his nephew flinched, albeit only slightly but the older dwarf knew he had hit the spot. Carefully he reached out and took the bow, turning it over in his hands. "Well this is certainly no bow of an elf," he commented. "Did you make it yourself?"

Finally Kili peeked up at his uncle, nodding slowly.

"Yes," he replied quietly. He worried his lip slightly before deciding his uncle did not look too angry and seemed almost impressed with the work. "Fili helped."

Thorin's lips curled into a genuinely impressed smile as once again he studied the weapon. They were still young but between the two of them they had crafted a fine bow.

"And you make your own arrows too?" again he smiled as Kili nodded, producing one of his hand made arrows from a small bag flung over his shoulder. He and Fili were also working on a quiver but they prioritised their time into the arrows.

"I will still practice with my swords though!" Kili reassured his uncle suddenly. "I just thought… it would be useful to... to try and bring down a foe that it bigger than us and has a longer arm. Or to…" the younger dwarf's voice grew a little quieter. "To help a comrade you could not reach in time."

Thorin's head nodded in understanding. Indeed even the finest dwarfen swordsmen and axmen had been brought down by an opponent they could not even reach as a blade had swung at them. And to be able to help a comrade in arms (for example ones brother) from across a battle field? Who could deny the young dwarf that. Thorin held the bow back out to his nephew.

"Are you any good?"

Kili swallowed hard but took the bow. Knocking an arrow he glanced around quickly.

"You see the tall tree over there with the knot in the trunk?" he asked. Thorin turned and looked, squinting slightly. The tree was a fair distance away but he could make out the knot.

"Aye," and in the blink of an eye an arrow hit the knot. Thorin could not help but let out a surprised chuckle. "So it would appear you are good," he nodded approvingly, turning back to face his nephew. Resting a hand on Kili's shoulder he looked at his nephew seriously. "The bow and arrow is not exclusive to elfin kind. You clearly have a skill – do not be ashamed of it. This is clearly no elfin weapon and you are a dwarf through and through."

Kili managed a meek smile.

"Thank you."

Thorin regarded his nephew thoughtfully.

"Perhaps we could practice together some time."

Kili blinked.

"You can use a bow?"

Thorin nodded.

"I admit I have not used it in many years," the words _since we lost Erebor and I developed a hatred towards all things Elven_ went unsaid but Kili inferred them. "But you are right. The bow has many advantages over the sword."

Kili nodded slowly.

"Then I would like to practice with you some day," he smiled. Thorin returned his nephew's smile before patting him on the back and turning him to face the direction of their village.

"Then it is settled. Now come on. I have been walking for days and I am starving."


	13. Chapter 13

**More Than He Bargained For**

"So..." Dis cast her brother a sideways look as the two walked home from the market. "How long am I going to have to have to feed you for?"

The tone was casual and teasing but Thorin caught the edge behind it - the age old concern and worry. Thorin frowned slightly. It should be _he_ worrying and fussing over his little sister - not the other way round. Not that Dis could not take care of herself of course but it was an older brother's prerogative to worry.

"Quite a while this time if all goes to plan," Thorin forced his frown away and offered his sister a warm smile. "I look forward to spending time with you all."

Dis's expression was somewhere between dubious and pleased.

"You're just hoping that I cook your favourite," she accused, albeit with a smile. Thorin looked down the supplies he helped carry back from the market.

"You have enough food here you must surely have what you need to make my favourite."

Dis laughed, turning a warm smile to her brother.

"I _always _have what is needed to make my big brothers favourites."

Thorin chuckled.

"I really should come home more often," he commented, shrugging apologetically as Dis rolled her eyes at him. "I d…"

A thunderous crash from up ahead cut off what the older dwarf was about to say. Both he and Dis looked up toward the noise, frowning faintly as raised voices drifted toward them. Only when another even _louder _crash followed did they confirm that indeed the raucous was coming from Dis's home. Quickening their pace the siblings burst into the house, Thorin pushed his sister out of the way – firmly but carefully – and turned toward the source of the noise.

And stopped.

He has seen Fili and Kili wrestling with each other out in the training fields and even sometimes in the house when their play had gotten out of hand but this was _nothing _like those times. Both sported dark bruises already forming on their faces, cut lips, abrasions on their knuckles. Insults flew back and forth quickly and viciously – Thorin blinking at some of the things the two were saying to each other as they tried to tear each other apart. It was only when he heard the dreaded _elf_ word flying out of the blondes mouth and saw the anger in Kili's eyes turn to murderous rage that he snapped out of his shock.

"Hey!" he shouted loudly, stepping quickly between the two and grabbing each by a shoulder, gripping firmly – probably painfully – in order to force them to opposite sides of himself. The two brothers stilled, both glaring at each other but apparently not moving so Thorin relaxed his grip slightly. Glancing up he found Dis standing in the doorway but she looked just as shocked as he felt. "Now. What is going on?"

Silence. For several long moments the brothers simply glared at each other, seemingly paying no head to either their uncle or their mother. Until Kili's lip twitched. And then Fili's lip twitched.

A quiet chuckle escaped Kili's lips. The sound startled Thorin so much that he was too slow to react to both the boys moving until it was too late. They stepped toward each other but instead of continuing their fierce fight they stepped straight into a more familiar embrace.

"I'm sorry I called you an elf," Fili apologised quickly but the younger waved him off. Thorin shook his head slightly and once again pulled the two apart.

"Hang on – your mother and I would like an explanation," Thorin met his sister's eye again. "Why on earth were you fighting?"

Both boys offered their uncle a sheepish smile.

"Can't remember," they replied in unison. Thorin inhaled deeply, praying silently for patience to deal with the twin looks of innocence looking back at him.

"How can you not remember?" he gestured around the room. "You've half destroyed your mother's house!"

The two looked around and truly guilty looks crossed their faces.

"Sorry Mama," Kili turned toward Dis first. Fili too looked over his shoulder to his mother.

"Sorry Mama," he looked back to his uncle. "We will clear up."

Thorin took another deep breath, studying both his nephews before exhaling heavily.

"Well you'd best get started," he sighed, gesturing toward the carnage. The two young dwarfs nodded quickly and set about clearing the worst of their destruction – including two broken chairs – chatting away, ribbing and cajoling with each other as if nothing had happened. Thorin blinked again and turned toward his sister – who to his bemusement was standing in the doorway _smirking_. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Oh I'm just remembering another pair of brothers who used to start bickering over something small and then it would turn into all out war."

Thorin's lips pursed slightly although his head inclined slightly in acknowledgement. Not that his nephews needed to know that of course…


	14. Chapter 14

**More Than He Bargained For**

Dwalin and Gloin chatted away as they made their way back toward the forge where they had left their older brothers – and Gloin's son – working away, discussing this and that and not really anything important. They exchanged a look as up ahead on the path they both noticed Thorin standing, staring off into the distance. In the direction of home.

"Thorin," Dwalin was the first to greet the older dwarf. Thorin turned and offered the two a genuine albeit weary smile. Dwalin stepped up beside his distant cousin and followed his earlier gaze outwards. "You think again of Erebor?"

Thorin's brows furrowed into a frown.

"We should not be waiting idly by while our city lies in ruin," he growled, his fists clenching. Gloin inhaled deeply.

"It is not time to return," he pointed out calmly although this was normally his older brother's speech. Oin was the one who always talked of _signs_ although it was wearing off on Gloin. "To return now would be too dangerous."

Thorin simply let out a grunt and turned sharply, walking away down the hill. The two remaining cousins both let out a weary sigh as they watched him depart.

"Every day he grows more and more restless to reclaim Erebor," Dwalin commented. Indeed Thorin's determination to reclaim their home had always been keen but recently it had grown even more so. Gloin nodded slowly.

"Aye," he turned an arched an eyebrow at Dwalin, gesturing to where Thorin now joined Fili and Kili out in the fields, the two young princes practicing their sword fighting. "And every day his nephews grow more and more battle-ready."

Dwalin's mouth opened into a silent _oh_, his head giving one small nod.

"You think he wants to embark on the journey while Fili and Kili are young enough to leave behind?" he asked.

"I do. Maybe not consciously," he admitted, watching as Thorin took Fili's sword from the willing student and proceeded to show his nephews moves which he had no doubt showed them already countless times. Inhaling deeply Gloin turned and looked in the direction of the forge where his little Gimli helped Oin – too young to wield any of the tools but always eager to watch his father and uncle and learn all he could. "But he fears bringing them into dangers path."


	15. Chapter 15

**More Than He Bargained For**

Kili still shook slightly, whether it be from the cold and the wet or from having the ground ripped from underneath him and his brother snatched away from him he was not sure. He tried not to think about the moment the stone giant had fallen into the mountain face, the moment he was convinced his brother had been crushed…

A gentle touch to his arm brought his attention back to what he was doing. Fili offered him a warm but understanding smile. Kili gave a small nod and turned his attention back to looking around the cave for a suitable spot for the two to unfurl their bed rolls.

"Fili, Kili."

Both boys paused briefly. What had they done now? Quickly they turned to face their uncle who had appeared behind them.

"Uncle Thorin," Fili acknowledged as Kili gave a small nod. Thorin looked over each of his nephews in turn.

"Are either of you hurt?"

Both boys blinked in surprise but quickly shook their heads.

"Nothing but mere scratches," again it was Fili who spoke. Thorin gave a nod… and a small smile.

"Good. You should get some rest," he gestured to a large area to his left. "There is a good spot over here."

The two brothers exchanged a quick, confused look as Thorin turned away again. He did not normally bother about where they slept – so long as they were quiet and did not keep the rest of the company awake with their _constant chatter_. Obligingly though the two made their way over to the spot their uncle had suggested, rolling out their bedrolls. They were just about to lay down when they found themselves pulled backward by strong arms, Thorin holding each nephew close to each side.

"Know that I am proud of you both. And that I pray I never see a day I outlive either of you."

After a brief pause, in which Fili and Kili both leant in to their uncle and returned the embrace, Thorin took a step back, rolling out his own bedroll so it lay lengthwise across the heads of his nephews. Laying down he rolled onto his side to face the two younger dwarves as they too lay down, both lying on their stomachs to face Thorin.

At the other side of the cave Bilbo watched the exchange with a faint smile on his lips. Maybe Thorin was not so harsh on his nephews after all.


End file.
